1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus, system, and method for performing an electrosurgical procedure. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus, system, and method for performing an electrosurgical procedure that employs an electrosurgical apparatus that includes an end effector assembly configured for use with various size access ports.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrosurgical apparatuses (e.g., electrosurgical forceps) are well known in the medical ails and typically include a handle, a shaft and an end effector assembly operatively coupled to a distal end of the shaft that is configured to manipulate tissue (e.g., grasp and seal tissue). Electrosurgical forceps utilize both mechanical clamping action and electrical energy to effect hemostasis by heating the tissue and blood vessels to coagulate, cauterize, seal, cut, desiccate, and/or fulgurate tissue
As an alternative to open electrosurgical forceps for use with open surgical procedures, many modern surgeons use endoscopes and endoscopic electrosurgical apparatus (e.g., endoscopic forceps) and laparoscopic apparatus for remotely accessing organs through smaller, puncture-like incisions or natural orifices. As a direct result thereof patients tend to benefit from less scarring and reduced healing time. Typically, the forceps are inserted into the patient through one or more various types of cannulas or access ports (typically having an opening that ranges from about five millimeters to about twelve millimeters) that has been made with a trocar; as can be appreciated, smaller cannulas are usually preferred.
Forceps that are configured for use with small cannulas (e.g., cannulas less than five millimeters) may present design challenges for a manufacturer of electrosurgical instruments.